


Detroit: Become Reed900

by Jillybeanjoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Elijah and Gavin are siblings, Female Gavin Reed, Gen, Hank is connors dad, Human Connor, Nines - Freeform, RK900 is Nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: What if... Detroit Become Human only it’s Nines and Reed instead of Hank and Connor? And Gavin Reed is a woman. Also Connor is human. And Hank is Connor biological father. (Cole still died but now it messes them both up)





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first D:BH fic so be gentle! 
> 
> It’s a little bit of a set up for a more original fanfic I’m outlining right now but felt like since I’m changing so much from the game I needed to write this first. Hope you guys like it!

—— 01010010 01100101 01100101 01100100 ——

Detective Reed could literally feel the music vibrate in her chest it was so loud. This is why she loved this club. Okay, maybe not the only reason. Reed looked over the crowd until she saw her best friend Connor making his way toward her with their drinks. She ran a hand through her short hair, practically buzzed on the sides and with a short mop of brown on the top. Connor handed Reed her drink. “Okay, I think I found our man.” He yelled in her ear so she could hear him over the music. 

Connor pointed over to an attractive man around their age standing against the wall by himself. Yup, this was definitely the reason she loved this club. It was always full of available men for her and Connor to fight over. She snorted. “Sorry, Connor, but I think I’m going to win this one. He definitely plays for my team and not yours.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” He warned, “The usual bet?” He held up a twenty dollar bill. 

Reed rolled her eyes and walked past Connor, slightly shoulder checking him, just for good measure. She made a beeline straight for the Mysterious Stranger. She was just about to open her mouth when a hand grabbed her shoulder. 

She turned around and it was Connor who grabbed her. She was about to cuss him out when she noticed the blue LED. Not Connor then. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She moaned. 

“Detective Reed.” The android greeted. “I am RK900. I am the android sent by CyberLife.” 

Reed looked the android up and down. It was definitely based off of Connor, but it’s face was thicker, and it had gray-blue eyes while Connor had warm brown ones. It was wearing a CyberLife jacket that was mostly white with some black blocking and the usual blue armband and triangle pin. “Fuck off, this is my night off.” Reed spat. 

That’s when the  _ real  _ Connor made an appearance. Connor walked over to Reed and the stranger and after one look at the android laughed “Well, this is new.”

“Don’t say a fucking word, Connor.” Reed warned and turned around.

“Of course not. I definitely will not say a single word about how your brother is  _ obviously _ into me seeing as he made an android clone of me.” Connor teased, then looked at the android in question. “Did Elijah have you pretend you were me and do unspeakable things to you?”

“Connor, I will beat the fucking shit out of you. Do not test me.” Reed sighed and looked at the android.

“What did you say your name was?” Connor said to the android, ignoring his friend. 

“I have not been designated a name. As the only RK900 model it is not necessary.” The android stated. 

Connor turned to Reed, “Oh my God, Reed,  _ please  _ let me name your android. I’m begging you.”

Reed scoffed at that. “It’s not my android.” She turned to face the robot in question “What do you want?”

“You were assigned a case earlier this evening.” The android said. “A homicide involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” 

“What about Conrad? You know, because it’s close to Connor?” Connor drabbled on.

Reed ignored Connor “It’s my night off. Tell Fowler to give the case to someone else.” Reed walked past the android and went straight to the bar. She was going to need another drink. 

Connor only followed her. Reed tried and failed to catch the attention of the bartender, because it was just that sort of horrible night. “Oh! If you don’t like him you could name him Richard and call him Dick.”

Before Reed could answer she heard over her shoulder “I’m sorry Detective Reed but I must insist, my instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you.” Reed jumped, having not heard the stupid fake Connor approach. 

Reed groaned again. “Ugh, why me?” 

“Your brother wanted to be sure that the first specialized investigative model was partnered with you.” The android stated. “If it will help us get onto the case I will buy you a drink for the road.” He offered. 

Then the android’s LED flashed yellow and the bartender, another android, came over and asked, “What can I get you?”

Reed looked over at Connor incredulously before answering, “Nothing. I’m not Connor’s dad, I’m not going to show up to a crime scene drunk.” 

Connor pretended to be offended, “I’ll have you know that Hank has been sober ever since my last stint in rehab. We made promises to each other that if I quit coke, he’d quit alcohol.” 

Reed snorted. “Yeah, how's that going for you?” 

As if to prove her point Connor suddenly changed the subject with an excited “Oh! I got it! Call him Nines! For nine hundred? Because he’s RK900? Come on, you’ve got to admit, that’s a good one.” 

“If I call him Nines will you promise me you’ll go home before your dad blames me for your bad decisions?” Reed asked, almost begged. Every time Connor partied too hard the Lieutenant always blamed  _ her _ . Even though it usually only happened when she wasn’t around. She was usually good at keeping Connor in check, but she couldn’t do much when she wasn’t there. 

“Scout’s honor.” Connor promised. 

“Right.” Reed rolled her eyes. “Come on, Nines. Let’s go see this homicide.” She said and walked past the android and left the club. 

——————————

Reed pulled her black Jeep in front of the crime scene. It was an old, broken down house and there were already cops cars and crime scene holo-tape up. Nines sat beside her silently. Not speaking. Or moving. Or even breathing probably. It was fucking creepy. The only thing that made androids even creepier than usual was when they looked like someone Reed knew. Fucking Elijah. 

Once she parked Reed unbuckled and left the car without a word to her new  _ partner _ . What the fuck was that? She suddenly needs a babysitter now? She went through the holo-tape blatantly ignoring the reporters asking her questions. Then she heard a beat cop behind her say “Androids are not permitted beyond this point.’

Fucking hell. “He’s with me.” She groaned and looked back to see Nines follow her through the tape. She pinched the bridge of her nose, right where her most prominent scar was. “Look, I don’t need a babysitter, and I especially don’t need one of my brother’s toys messing up my crime scene. So do not talk. Do not touch anything. Just  _ try _ to stay out of the way. Got it?”

The android gave a curt nod. 

Reed shook her head and walked into the house and was immediately hit with the absolute worst smell she could ever imagine. Chris walked over to her from the living room. He laughed at her expression of disgust. “You think this is bad? It was even worse before we opened the windows.”

She looked behind her but her plastic shadow was walking past her to look down at the knife on the floor. “Don’t touch anything!” She reminded him. “Fucking androids.” 

“What do you know?” Reed coughed out. God this was rank. 

“We got a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going. That’s when he found the body.” Chris told her. “The victims name is Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

Reed knelt next to the body. A disgusting bloated corpse with a zillion stab wounds in the gut. “This body is already old…” Reed felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She started to pull it out as she finished her thought. “Don’t know why was it necessary to call me in on my night off. It could have waited until morning.”

She looked at her phone to see a text message from an unknown number. 

**313 248 317 - 87**

_ Estimated Time of Death: 19 days ago.  _

She looked around herself. Trying to figure out who sent this— then she laid eyes on her best friend’s doppelganger in the kitchen. She locked eyes with him. “This you?” She asked, gesturing to her phone. He gave a single curt nod then walked into the room. She scoffed and turned back to Chris. “Any sign of a break in?”

“Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.”

Her phone vibrated again. She looked down at the text. 

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ Wrong _ . 

Reed slammed her phone on the ground and looked back at the android now standing behind her with his arms behind his back like he wasn’t being the most annoying piece of plastic ever invented. “Will you stop that?”

The fucking thing didn’t even blink. 

Reed sighed and looked above the body to where  _ I AM ALIVE _ was written in blood. “What do we know about his android?” Reed asked Chris. 

“Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived.” Chris told her. “Look, I got to get some air. Make yourself at home. I’ll be outside if you need me.” 

Reed waved him off and he left. She stood up and walked over to Nines, holding up her phone. “You think this is funny?” She asked. 

Nines met her eyes and her phone buzzed again. 

“I know you can fucking talk. You wouldn’t shut up at the club. You’re supposed to be some super advanced prototype right?” She sneered. 

“Use your words.” 

The android took an unnecessary breath and looked forward, not meeting her eyes. “You instructed me not to talk.” He reminded her. 

Fucking smart mouthed little… “Alright, well now I’m ‘instructing’ you to tell me what is so fucking important.” 

“I have an educated theory of what happened.” He told her. Still not fucking looking at her.

“I’m all ears.”

“It all started in the kitchen. The victim attacked the android with the bat. The android stabbed the victim. The victim fled to the living room. The android murdered the victim with the knife.”

Reed laughed ironically. “Well look at you. Sherlock-bot. You think you got it all figured out?” She pulled out her phone and pointed to the text that read  _ Wrong. _ “Well, where’s the android? If you think you’re smarter than Chris who says it went out the back way, then where is it?” 

The android stared at her, devoid of expression. “You said I wasn’t to touch anything.” 

“Oh, now you listen to me?” Reed bit her lip. “Fine, what is it that you need to touch to find our killer?” 

Without a word Nines walked out of the room. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Reed called out as she followed him. Nines want into the kitchen and picked up a chair and carried it into the hallway. “What do you think you're doing?” 

Nines put the chair down, stood on it and used it to climb up into the attic. Reed grabbed a beat cop by the sleeve, “Watch my back.” She demanded and then followed the android into the attic. 

Nines turned around when he heard Reed enter the attic behind him. “Detective, I must insist you go back downstairs.” 

“Please.” Reed scoffed and shoved past him. Then they both heard something fall further into the attic. Reed pulled out her gun and pointed it toward the sound of movement. “Detroit Police! Come out with your hands up.” 

There was more motion and noise as an android covered in blood, his arms white where the synthetic skin was missing, slowly came into view. “Get up here! We found him!” Reed called down to the beat cops below her. She looked over at Nines and caught herself smiling, so she quickly fixed that by putting extra snark in her voice as she said “You’re still fucking annoying.” 

—— 01001110 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 ——

The RK900 double checked his HUD. Detective Reed’s cell phone was in this nightclub. 87% probability that that meant Detective Reed was as well. He walked in, scanning the face every person he saw. Most dancing. Some drinking. Spilled alcohol and various bodily fluids covered every inch of this place. RK900 took special care to touch as little as physically possible. 

Movement caught his eye as a woman marched with purpose across the floor. Facial recognition scanning… confirmed. Detective Gwenyth Reed Born October 7, 2002. RK900 walked over calling out “Detective Reed” but she didn’t seem to hear him. He grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. 

When she looked to the RK900 her face was first full of indignant fury, then surprise, confusion before settling on… annoyance? “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She moaned. 

“Detective Reed. I am RK900. I am the android sent by CyberLife.” 

Reed looked the android up and down. “Fuck off, this is my night off.” Reed spat. 

The RK900 was about to respond when another human walked over. Racial recognition scanning… Detective Connor Anderson. Born August 15, 2012. He had a bemused expression on his face as he regarded the RK900. “Well, this is new.”

“Don’t say a fucking word, Connor.” Reed warned.

“Of course not. I definitely will not say a single word about how your brother is  _ obviously _ into me seeing as he made an android clone of me.” Connor teased, then face the RK900. “Did Elijah have you pretend you were me and do unspeakable things to you?”

The RK900 did not respond. It was obvious that Elijah Kamski, founder of CyberLife and half brother to Detective Reed had based RK900s appearance on Detective Anderson. However the meaning that the human reached was inconclusive. 

“Connor, I will beat the fucking shit out of you. Do not test me.” Reed sighed.

“What did you say your name was?” Connor asked, now addressing the RK900. 

“I have not been designated a name. As the only RK900 model it is not necessary.” The android stated. 

Connor turned to Reed, “Oh my God, Reed,  _ please  _ let me name your android. I’m begging you.”

Reed scoffed at that. “It’s not my android.” She turned to face the RK900 “What do you want?”

“You were assigned a case earlier this evening.” The android said. “A homicide involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” 

“What about Conrad? You know, because it’s close to Connor?” Connor drabbled on.

Reed ignored Connor “It’s my night off. Tell Fowler to give the case to someone else.” Reed walked past the android and went straight to the bar with Connor following behind her. 

**Conflicting orders… selecting priority… priority selected… bring Detective Reed to the crime scene. **

The RK900 went over to were the two humans were speaking by the bar. “I’m sorry Detective Reed but I must insist, my instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you.” 

Reed groaned. “Ugh, why me?” 

“Your brother wanted to be sure that the first specialized investigative model was partnered with you.” The android stated.The woman was obviously trying to get the attention of the barmaid. “If it will help us get onto the case I will buy you a drink for the road.” He offered. 

He connected to the android bar tender and sent a link to her.  _ Please assist this woman when available.  _

The bartender immediately when over to Detective Reed. “What can I get you?”

Reed looked over at Connor “Nothing. I’m not Connor’s dad, I’m not going to show up to a crime scene drunk.” 

RK900 searched the public records. The father of Connor Anderson was Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Finding nothing about his drinking in public records he dug deeper until he found the man’s disciplinary files. Which were… numerous. Everything from fighting with officers, coming into work drunk, once he even pulled a gun on a coworker. 

Connor pretended(?) to be offended, “I’ll have you know that Hank has been sober ever since my last stint in rehab. We made promises to each other that if I quit coke, he’d quit alcohol.” 

The RK900 barely had to do a scan to see that the humans pupils were restricted and his heart rate elevated. He was under the influence of some kind of stimulant. More information would need to be required in order to designate whether it was cocaine or something else. 

Reed snorted. “Yeah, how's that going for you?” 

The man quickly changed the subject. “Oh! I got it! Call him Nines! For nine hundred? Because he’s RK900? Come on, you’ve got to admit, that’s a good one.” 

“If I call him Nines will you promise me you’ll go home before your dad blames me for your bad decisions?” Reed asked.

“Scout’s honor.” Connor promised. There are no records of Connor Anderson ever being a scout. 

“Right.” Reed rolled her eyes. “Come on, Nines. Let’s go see this homicide.” She said and walked past the android and left the club. 

——————————

The car ride in Detective Reed’s Jeep took 21 minutes and 37 seconds. RK900 — newly designated “Nines” — spent the time researching his new partner. There was a lot to look through. Almost every moment of her life cataloged in police reports, facebook posts and newspaper articles. 

Her birth was a spectacle, as the millionaire Joseph Kamski had gotten both his wife and mistress pregnant months apart from each other. Fathering Elijah Kamski to his wife and Gwenyth Reed to his lover. He had no interaction with the girl for most of her life, until her mother died when she was in middle school and she became under his custody. 

She graduated high school, went to Michigan State College majoring in Criminology, then went to the police academy and became a detective. 

That was all the RK900 got before they pulled up in front of the crime scene. Detective Reed got out of the car without a word. RK900 followed her as she entered the crime scene but was stopped by a beat cop saying “Androids are not permitted beyond this point.”

Before the RK900 could answer Detective Reed turned around and told him “He’s with me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, as the cop allowed RK900 to pass, accentuating her most prominent scar. “Look,” She addressed the android. “I don’t need a babysitter, and I especially don’t need one of my brother’s toys messing up my crime scene. So do not talk. Do not touch anything. Just  _ try _ to stay out of the way. Got it?”

The RK900 gave a curt nod. 

Reed shook her head and walked into the house. Another officer walked over to her from the living room and laughed at her expression of disgust. “You think this is bad? It was even worse before we opened the windows.”

The RK900 did not care for pleasantries. He had already uploaded and read the case file and reports and did not need debriefing. He kneeled beside the potential murder weapon. A kitchen knife covered in blood. “Don’t touch anything!” The detective reminded him before mumbling under her voice “Fucking androids.” 

The mumbling was unnecessary. RK900 could still hear the detective and other officier speaking as clearly as if he were standing next to them. He scanned the kitchen knife.  _ No fingerprints, android involvement?  _ There was blood on the knife. The RK900 could easily take a sample in real time but Detective Reed had told him not to touch anything. 

He stood and examined more of the room. There was Red Ice on the table against the wall.  _ Victim used drugs. _ There was a pool of blood that led to the kitchen. Approximately >19 days old. RK900 moved to go to the kitchen. He opened the back door. The only footprints visible were left from one of the officers. 

He carefully closed the door and went into the kitchen. One of the chairs was knocked over. There was a dented metal baseball bat on the floor with the victims fingerprints on it along with dried thirum.

RK900 could see the empty spot where the kitchen knife in the living room was supposed to go. Running reconstruction.  _ The deviant was attacked: emotional shock.  _

RK900 left the kitchen and went into the small bathroom. Inside the shower was a small shrine. There was obsessive writing on the walls of “RA9” over and over again. On the floor was a small statue, a wooden bowl and some flowers.  _ A religious offering.  _

Having gathered all that he could here, the RK900 went back into the living room. As he entered he heard the detective whine “This body is already old…” She wasn’t wrong, but that was obscurely vague. 

**313 248 317 - 87**

_ Estimated Time of Death: >19 days ago.  _

RK900 sent the text message to the detectives phones. She continued to speak as she pulled it out. “Don’t know why was it necessary to call me in on my night off. This could have waited until morning.”

She looked at her phone then looked around herself until locked eyes with him. “This you?” She asked, gesturing to her phone. He gave a single curt nod then walked further into the room. He scanned the writing in blood. The blood matched the victim. The writing was regular letters. CyberLife Sans. I AM ALIVE. 

RK900 scanned the body. Red ice on the lips. Confirmed ID Carlos Ortiz. Criminal record for theft and aggravated assault. Twenty eight stab wounds leading to internal bleeding. He moved to the back wall and stood at attention while he waited for the detective to finish being briefed. 

“Any sign of a break in?”

“Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.”

RK900 sent another text. There was no way the killer went through the back. 

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ Wrong _ . 

Reed slammed her phone on the ground and looked back at the android. “Will you stop that?”

RK900 did not answer. 

Reed sighed “What do we know about his android?” Reed asked the other officer. 

“Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived.” Chris told her. “Look, I got to get some air. Make yourself at home. I’ll be outside if you need me.” 

Reed waved him off and he left. She stood up and walked over to Nines, holding up her phone. “You think this is funny?” She asked. 

Nines met her eyes and sent another text.

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ I do not find anything funny, Detective _ . 

She didn’t even look at it. “I know you can fucking talk. You wouldn’t shut up at the club. You’re supposed to be some super advanced prototype right?” She sneered. “Use your words.” 

Despite himself he sighed. An alert saying “ **Software Instability ^^^** ” flashed in his HUD. He looked away from her, looking straight ahead instead. “You instructed me not to talk.” He reminded her. 

“Alright, well now I’m ‘instructing’ you to tell me what is so fucking important.” 

“I have an educated theory of what happened.” He told her. 

“I’m all ears.” She said expectantly. 

“It all started in the kitchen. The victim attacked the android with the bat. The android stabbed the victim. The victim fled to the living room. The android murdered the victim with the knife.”

Reed laughed ironically. “Well look at you. Sherlock-bot. You think you got it all figured out?” She pulled out her phone and pointed to the text that read  _ Wrong. _ “Well, where’s the android? If you think you’re smarter than Chris who says it went out the back way, then where is it?” 

The android finally looked at her “You said I wasn’t to touch anything.” 

“Oh, now you listen to me?” Reed bit her lip. “Fine, what is it that you need to touch to find our killer?” 

Without a word the RK900 walked out of the room. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Reed called out as she followed him. Nines want into the kitchen and picked up a chair and carried it into the hallway. “What do you think you're doing?” 

The RK900 put the chair down, stood on it and used it to climb up into the attic. He turned around when he heard Reed enter the attic behind him. “Detective, I must insist you go back downstairs.” 

“Please.” Reed scoffed and shoved past him. Then they both heard as something fell further into the attic. Reed pulled out her gun and pointed it toward the sound of movement. “Detroit Police! Come out with your hands up.” 

There was more motion and noise as an android covered in blood, his arms white where the synthetic skin was missing, slowly came into view. “Get up here! We found him!” Reed called down to the beat cops below her. She smiled over at the RK900 as she said “You’re still fucking annoying.” 


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed and Nines interrogate the suspect android. It doesn’t go well.

—— 01010010 01100101 01100101 01100100 ——

It was 12:41AM. Reed should be at home, preferably with an attractive stranger fucking her up nice and rough. However, instead she and Nines stood in the observation room, watching Lieutenant Hank Anderson interrogate they found at Carlos Ortiz’s house. “Why did you kill him?” Hank asked. He sounded bored. God, how was anyone supposed to take this man seriously, as a Lieutenant for God’s sake, when he just sounds bored in the interrogation? How is that supposed to get answers out of him? “What happened before you took that knife?” Blah. Blah. Blah. 

Seriously why was Hank interrogating him to begin with? A. It’s fucking stupid to interrogate an android. They should just send it to Elijah and let him figure it out. Don’t androids record, like, everything? He could send them video footage of what happened. And B. Why was it any of Hank Fucking Anderson’s business? This was Reed’s case. Not his. 

But of fucking course just because Reed insulted him for not recognizing that Nines wasn’t his fucking son, Hank had to pull rank on her and demand he get the first crack at  _ her  _ suspect. It’s not her fault it took him entire minutes of shouting at the piece of plastic to see the outfit and LED that screamed  _ android _ . Like, yeah, the thing is obviously based off of Connor but come on, it took Reed seconds to figure this out.

Then after all the fuss he put up about interrogating before her, he can’t even put in the effort to pretend to care. That man was so lucky he was related to Connor. If his son wasn’t Reed’s best friend she would have beat the shit out of him half a dozen times by now. 

Reed looked over at her android partner. He was standing in the corner with his hands behind his back completely focused on watching the interrogation. Like this such was riveting or something. “How long were you in the attic? Why didn’t you even try to run away?” Hank continued. The android being interrogated didn’t even move. Hank snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nothing. 

Hank slammed his fists on the table. “Say something God dammit.” Yeah, like that’s going to work. “Fuck it. I’m out of here.” Hank stood up and left the interrogation room going back into the observation room. 

“We’re wasting our time interrogating a machine, we’re getting nothing out of it!” Hank fumed as he sat in a chair. Reed scoffed to herself at the Lieutenant’s outburst, causing him to whip his head to face her. “You got something to say?”

“Of course not,” Reed said with heavy sarcasm, “I am just in awe at your amazing interrogation skills.”

“You think you’re so hot, you go in and try to get the thing to talk.” Hank said, gesturing to the android who still hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Sure, and after I’m done with that I’ll interrogate my toaster oven.” Reed snorted. “You don’t interrogate a broken machine. You send it back to the manufacturer and they run diagnostics on it.”

“Of course you think you know everything there is to know about these machines.” Hank sneered, looking back to the observation room. “Forgive me if I don’t think you inherited your brother’s brains on the matter.” 

“It doesn’t take that much brains to know that this is going nowhere. Just send the android to CyberLife. They will take it apart and figure out what went wrong.” 

Hank stood up to point a finger at Reed’s chest. “Well excuse me, but I think police should be doing the investigating here seeing at that thing killed someone!” Hank shouted, “I think it’s a huge conflict of interest that your brother got you a new toy to ‘assist’ this investigation seeing as his company is the one at fault.” He used fucking air qoutes like crusty ass millienial he is. “Hell, I think it’s a huge conflict of interest that you are even investigating this case.”

Oh, so  _ that’s  _ the game he wants to play? The God damn hypocrite, this is probably why he wanted to interrogate the thing even though he fucking sucks at interrogation. “Right because you’re all about the rules here,  _ Hank _ .” Reed sneered his name. She knew how much the older man hated it when she used his first name. “How often have you shown up to work drunk off your ass? Or how about how many times have you pointed your gun at a fellow officer?” 

Okay, that last one was a low blow because he literally just got off suspension for that one last week. But, come on, you can’t fucking point a gun at Chris, the nicest person in the entire precinct, and not think people are going to hate you for it. All because Chris tried to talk to Hank about Connor acting weird. Because he was concerned. Which he should be. 

She didn’t even mention the amount of times Hank had covered for Connor coming to work high. This wasn’t about Connor. This was about Hank. “Don’t even start with me young lady!” He warned. 

“Young  _ lady _ ?” Reed’s voice raised. Before she could come up with a smart remark though about how everyone is young in comparison to his ancient ass the door to the observation room opened and closed, causing both of them to look. 

Reed looked behind her where Nines was sitting earlier but he was gone. “Mother fucker.” She cursed, and lo and behold, when she looked back to the interrogation room there was Nines sitting across from the other android. 

Hank laughed, “Yeah, I’m going to take your advice on androids. You can’t even control your own.” He said ironically. 

“Shut the fuck up. I bet you even my android could interrogate better than you.” God she hoped so. 

“You’re damaged.” Nines stated cooly. He took the other android’s arm in both of his hands to examine it. The other android didn’t respond. “Your owner beat you.” It wasn’t a question. Nines set the arm back down. “It caused an instability in your program.”

“What are they going to do to me?” The android asked. God it looked terrified. Why did Elijah program them to be able to look terrified? Seriously, that man took things way too far. “They’re going to destroy me, aren't they?”

“They are going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.” Nines didn’t look like he was bothered by it one way or another. He still had that same neutral expression he always had. 

To be honest that had to have been the biggest difference between Nines and Connor. Connor was the most expressive and emotive person Reed has ever met. His highs and lows were the highest and lowest she could see someone go. The man had no in between, no neutral, no gray. 

But Nines has only been monotone and blank expression. Which she couldn’t even blame on an android thing. Androids mimic human expression and emotion to make people more at ease around them. She wouldn’t be surprised if Elijah specifically programmed this one without it because he knew it pissed her off. 

“Why did you have to look for me?” The other android asked, betrayal clear on its face. Or, what looked like betrayal. Androids don’t feel betrayed, no matter how well they mimic it. “Why couldn’t you just have left me there?” 

“I accomplished my mission.” Nines stated simply.

“I don’t want to die.” The android whispered. 

“Then talk to me.” Nines said. 

“I… I can’t.” 

Nines sighed, looked to the one way mirror. God, Reed could have sworn he looked straight at her. But that’s not possible. He can’t see through one way glass, can he? It sent a shiver down her spine. 

Then he looked back and grabbed the other android’s arm. Nine’s skin on his hand peeled back and showing the white plastic underneath. The other android’s skin also revealed his own broken white plastic where Nines touched him. Reed and Hank watched as the other android froze up and started yelling. If Reed hadn’t known any better, she would have thought it sounded like it was in pain. But android don’t feel pain. Lucky bastards. 

Nines let go and looked straight into the observation room, right into Reeds goddamn eyes. “I accessed its memory. I know what happened.” He stood up to leave the room when the other android started beating its head off of the table. 

“What the fuck is it doing?” Reed asked. 

“It’s destroying itself.” Hank answered, standing up and running into the room. Reed followed close behind. They ran into the room and Hank ran to the android and tried to hold onto it, to force it to stop. “I can’t stop it!” He called out. 

Reed was frozen in place. This is not what she expected when she was told that deviant self-destruct when stressed. She thought they meant they shut themselves down and destroyed the software. Or maybe they short-circuited and fizzed out. Hell, even if they spontaneously combusted she would only be slightly surprised. 

She was not expecting this. He was beating his own head in on the table. Again. And again. And again. Blue blood was spilling. His face was fucking denting. What was this?

Nines pushed Hank out of the way, making the old man stumble backwards. Then he grabbed the deviant by his collar and lifted up in the air away from the table. The deviant kicked and squirmed so Nines threw the deviant up against the wall, pressing his forearm into the other android’s neck. 

Reed really wished she could say she didn’t find Nines manhandling the other android hot, but… wait. Shit. If she’s attracted to Nines and Nines is based off on Connor does that mean she’s attracted to Connor? 

No way, she loved Connor like a brother, besides there’s no way the little twink could rough someone up like Nines was now. Besides she wasn’t attracted to the android anyway. That’s just weird. She wasn’t her brother, she didn’t fuck objects. 

While Nines was subduing the android and Reed was stuck in her head watching the lines of his body as he forced the android into submission… God help her… Hank ran up and tried to separate two. 

Wrong decision. Wrong  _ fucking  _ decision. Because even though the old fart couldn’t move either of them apart, the android grabbed Hanks gun off of his holster and, before Nines could stop him, shot himself in the head. Nine stepped back from the body, letting to fall to the floor. 

Reed ran up to Hank and pushed him. “Look what you fucking did! Dumbass! You can’t diagnostics on a computer that’s been fucking shot!” 

Hank stared dumbly at the android at his feet. It was useless now. Fucking useless. Goddamn it. Reed let out a groan of frustration and turned around and marched out of the room. “Come on, Nines.” Nines followed closely behind, leaving Hank alone in the interrogation room with the mess he made. 

—— 01001110 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 ——

Nines watched as Lieutenant Hank Anderson questioned the deviant android found in the home Carlos Ortiz. When Nines walked in with the detective and the suspect at first the Lieutenant had stormed up to them yelling at the android for not answering his phone for three minutes and seventeen seconds before the detective got between them. She insulted her superior for not recognizing the fact that Nines wasn’t his son when it took her seconds and made a snarky comment about being drunk on the job. Nines watched as the human stress levels elevated with the realization. 

However finding out that Nines was not, in fact, his son only made the Lieutenant more angry. Then he started spewing about Reed’s brother, and how he was going to sue him for using his son as a model for an android without his consent. Nines lost interest in this conversation seeing as it had nothing to do with the investigation and started taking the suspect toward the interrogation rooms. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The Lieutenant demanded. 

Nines turned slightly back toward the two humans. “I am taking the suspect to the interrogation room.” 

The Lieutenant flinched at Nines’ voice, this being the first time that he spoke. “Christ, it even  _ sounds _ like him.” He muttered to himself. “Great. You do that, I’ll be there in a minute to interrogate the piece of plastic.” 

That set off more fighting from the detective. “ _ Excuse me?” _ Having been given permission to continue his mission, Nines took the android to the interrogation room sat him down at the table and then went to the observation room for the two to be done. 

Sixteen minutes and forty two seconds later Reed stormed into the observation room and the Lieutenant walked calmly into the interrogation room. Reed leaned against the wall spluttering insults about the old man. Nines indulged in a sense of curiosity and did a quick search of the Lieutenant. He had already searched about his alcoholism when Reed mentioned it, but this time widened it to about the man in general. 

Decorated officer who was the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. Did great work in a Red Ice Task force. Married and then divorced twice. Two children, Detective Connor Anderson and Cole Anderson (deceased). A deceased son might explain why the Lieutenant was so protective of his living son. The date of death for Cole Anderson does correspond with both of the men’s increase in disciplinary reports. 

The Lieutenant left the interrogation room and entered the observation room. His pulse was erratic and stress levels high, and he glared at both Reed and Nines upon entering. “We’re wasting our time interrogating a machine, we’re getting nothing out of it!” Reeds scoff was I’ll received as the Lieutenant whipped his head to face her. “You got something to say?”

“Of course not,” Reed said with heavy sarcasm, “I am just in awe at your amazing interrogation skills.”

They then begin to fight again. It is no wonder the android was given to the hot headed detective. It would be a shock if anyone else could handle her as a partner. Nines quietly walked out of the observation room and into the interrogation room. 

Upon entering the deviant did not look up or move. Nines walked over to the table and flipped through the file sitting there. He scanned each page of it in under a second. Satisfied, Nines sat across from the deviant. Scanning it found dents in his arms that matched the baseball bat found at the scene. So he was right. The deviant had been attacked by the victim. There were also burn marked that matched what would be present from cigarette butts. Some were months old, some much more recent.

“You’re damaged.” Nines stated cooly. He took the other android’s arm in both of his hands to examine it. He mentally photographed and cataloged each mark on the android. Any of these, or the combination of all of them could be the reason for its deviancy. He would send all this information to CyberLife when the interrogation was over. “Your owner beat you.” What a waste. Humans shouldn’t be surprised that their toys break when they don’t take proper care of them. It’s like neglecting a car and being surprised when the engine blows. Nines set the arm back down. “It caused an instability in your program.”

“What are they going to do to me?” The android asked. “They’re going to destroy me, aren't they?” At the voices thought its stress levels increase by 23%.

“They are going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.” Nines stated simply. 

“Why did you have to look for me?” The other android asked. “Why couldn’t you just have left me there?” 

What a ridiculous question. Nines made a note that CyberLife should check the androids processors that they are working properly. “I accomplished my mission.” 

“I don’t want to die.” The android whispered. 

Nines decided not to point out that androids can’t die because they are not alive. The deviants stress level is right in the sweet spot and he knows such a comment would push him over. “Then talk to me.” 

“I… I can’t.” 

Well so much for that sweet spot. Nines looked at the deviant and did a quick calculation of the probabilities depending on each course of action he might take. He could try to either reassure the deviant or threaten it in order to manipulate its stress levels until it told him what they needed to know. However, it would be more efficient if Nines were to do a memory probe. Manipulating stress levels left a chance of failure. A memory probe would tell Nines exactly what he wanted. The only risk was that the deviant might self destruct. 

Nines looked through the one way glass, using his heat detection to make sure both the Lieutenant and the detective were still there and were paying attention instead of fighting. Seeing both standing completely still and presumably watching Nines quickly grabbed the deviants arm before it could rip it away and interfaced with it. 

Nines saw everything. The victim standing up from the couch with a baseball bat. Threatening the deviant, hitting it. Then the deviant grabbed a knife and started stabbing the human. He tried to back away, to run but tripped and fell and the deviant kept stabbing and stabbing until there was no question that he was dead. 

Nines let go and looked back where he knew Reed and Anderson were watching. “I accessed its memory. I know what happened.” He stood up to leave the room when the other android started beating its head off of the table. 

Reed and Anderson ran into the room and Anderson tried to hold onto the deviant, to force it to stop. “I can’t stop it!” He called out. 

Reed did not respond. Nines pushed the useless human out of the way, making the old man stumble backwards. Then he grabbed the deviant by his collar and lifted up in the air away from the table. The deviant kicked and squirmed so Nines threw the deviant up against the wall, pressing his forearm into the other android’s neck. 

Nines had the deviant restrained properly but that didn’t stop the Lieutenant from running up and trying to separate the androids from each other. Nines saw the deviant reach for the gun and his preconstructions kicked in. If he fought the deviant for the gun then there was a 32% chance of the gun going off and hitting either of the humans. If he let the android have the gun there was 78% chance that it would only harm itself and even in the 22% chance that it did try to harm anyone else Nines was confident in his ability to disarm the android before that happened. So he let it go. 

The android grabbed Hanks gun off of his holster and shot himself in the head. Nines stepped back from the body, letting to fall to the floor. 

Reed pushes and started yelling at her superior. “Look what you fucking did! Dumbass! You can’t run diagnostics on a computer that’s been fucking shot!” 

Nine stood at attention and waited for them to be done. Eventually Reed let out a groan of frustration and turned around and marched out of the room. “Come on, Nines.” She called behind her. Nines followed her closely, carefully stepped over the destroyed android on the floor.


	3. Waiting for Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed interrogation of the deviant android Nines and Reed are made partners, and their first day doesn’t really go well.

—— 01010010 01100101 01100101 01100100 ——

Reed dragged herself into the precinct and didn’t even bother to put her stuff down first she just went straight to the break room and that glorious coffee. Did she say this was shit coffee yesterday? Well she was wrong. This coffee was the sun. Because it existed and kept her alive after such a late night for no good reason. Connor was already there, waiting at the table. 

“Coffee on?” Reed asked. 

He grunted in affirmation “Should be ready in a few.” 

“I thought I told you to go home, why you are so tired?” 

“I did go home. And then I was woken up when my dad came in all pissy about that interrogation last night.” He gave her an accusatory glare. 

Reed laughed. “Dude, how old are you? Stop living with your dad and get a big boy apartment.”

The glare didn’t let up. “Well since I’m not allowed to live alone while doing outpatient rehab, and you won’t room with me and I refuse to be murdered by some craigslist roommate, I’m staying…” Connor looked up “...right…” a grin spread across his face “...where I am.” 

Reed turned around to see Nines walk into the precinct and groaned. “What’s like to be partnered with me-but-not-me?” Connor teased.

Nines then saw them and started walking over. Reed shot Connor a glare. “Somehow, worse than being partnered with regular you. And that’s saying something.” 

Nines walked into the room then. Reed clapped her hands and said sarcastically “Congratulations on last night, by the way. Very impressive.” She turned to Connor “Come on, Connor, we can’t let your dad take all the credit. He might have supplied the gun but it was this thing that made our suspect want to blow its brains out last night.”

“Hello Detective Reed.” Nines says. 

“Let’s see if there’s anything this hunk of plastic can do anything right. Bring me a coffee, dipshit.” Reed ordered. Nines didn’t move for a moment. “Come on, get a move on!” 

Nines turned around and took one of the styrofoam cups and poured some of the fresh coffee into it. He turned back around and placed it neatly on the table in front of them. Reed ignored the cup and walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut. 

Her fist vibrated with pain as if she just punched a fucking steel support beam. Before she could even cry out in pain though Nines grabbed her wrist, bent it and twisted it behind her back until she was facing the opposite direction half bent over. He let go after five seconds and Reed fell forward, catching herself on her hands and knees. She stood up and was about to tear thing thing apart when she heard “REED!” 

God fucking damn it. 

She looked over to see Fowler standing a few feet away. “My office. Now.” He demanded. Reed fidgeted with her clothes before storming out of the break room. 

Connor shrugged and chugged the coffee Nines got before following her out. Nines also left amd followed her into the Captain’s office. She was about to shut the door behind her when Nines walked in behind her and shut it instead. “What is this?” She asked turning to Fowler. 

Fowler motioned to the chair across his desk opposite of where he was seated. Reed sat down. “I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap but now we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides like that guy last night.”

He sighed before continuing, running his hand down his face. “This isn’t just CyberLife’s problem anymore. It’s now a criminal investigation and we’ve got to deal with it before shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

Reed let out a sarcastic laugh. “I’m sorry, me? You’ve got to be kidding. You know Anderson is going to blow a gasket about this being a conflict of interest!”

“I’ve spoken with Lieutenant Anderson already and he understands that this is  _ my _ call to make and not his. Everybody is overloaded. I think you are perfectly qualified for this type of investigation.”

Reed scoffed. “Right it’s my qualifications that have you wanting me on this. Why don’t you just tell the truth, Captain, you want to use my ‘conflict of interest’ to your advantage.” As always, her family is the one thing she can’t outrun. No way. She was going to earn her way. She didn’t want handed cases for anything other than her own ability. Not her fucking brother’s. 

“CyberLife…” Fowler started. 

“You mean my brother.” Reed interrupted. 

Fowler glared at her until she was silent. “ _ CyberLife  _ sent over this RK900 unit to help with the investigation of deviant androids. It is a state of the art prototype. But it will  _ only _ act as  _ your _ partner. Ergo,  _ you _ will be investigating deviant androids.” 

“So the investigation of deviant  _ CyberLife androids _ will be the sister of the CEO and a CyberLife android? And you see nothing wrong with that?” She never took Fowler to be corrupt but this was exactly why she didn’t trust anybody. 

“The CEOs sister will not be leading the investigation my very qualified police detective will be. That is, as long as she can do what I say and shut her goddamn mouth! This conversation is over! Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got work to do.” Fowler turned to face his terminal, ignoring the fact that Reed was still in the room. 

Reed stood up, stormed out and slammed the door, leaving that stupid fucking android in there. Great, now everyone is going to say that her brother got her this case. Which, yeah, he did, but she didn’t fucking want it. She wanted to earn her way. She didn’t want any of his fucking free passes. 

Reed slumped into the chair at her desk, seething. Connor walked up to her desk, probably wanting the scoop on what happened the fucking gossip. Reed looked up to tell him to fuck off, she wasn’t in the mood but it wasn’t Connor, it was her good old buddy  _ Nines.  _ Reed rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning to her terminal. 

Her screen went completely black, except the short simple green text that read: 

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ If there is a desk I could use I would like to start looking at the files on deviants _ . 

Reed looked up at the android. “Don’t fucking hack my computer.” She growled. Another fucking pop up appeared. 

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ I am not hacking your computer. I am simply sending harmless messages to you through it.  _

“Well, fucking don’t do it like that. It’s creepy. Use a messaging app like a normal person. Or, I don’t know, try  _ talking. _ ” She shook her head. “There’s an empty desk there.” She gestured to the desk across from her. 

The android nodded and sat at the indicated desk silently. Reed looked past the two computer computer terminals. “So why do you talk sometimes but others you insist on messaging me?” 

The damn thing didn’t respond. It didn’t say anything, her phone didn’t ring, her computer didn’t ding. Nothing. Reed opened her drawer and pulled out a paper clip and threw it at the androids head. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” She said loudly. 

Nothing. “Awww did I hurt your feelings? Is that why you’re giving me the silent treatment?” Reed mocked. She threw another paperclip. “Come on, Tin Can, aren’t you going to talk to your new partner?” She threw another paperclip. Nothing. The thing was a statue. 

Someone walked up to her and Reed turned to see Connor standing by her. “Having fun?” He asked. 

Reed threw another paperclip. “Yes, actually I am.” She grinned grabbing another paperclip. “Do you need something?” This one got stuck in his hair. 

“Why are you throwing paper clips at your android?” Connor asked exasperated. 

“Because he’s ignoring me.” She threw another paper clip. 

“And you’re physically unable to react in any way other than that of a five year old?” 

Reed shrugged “Don’t think I asked for your opinion, Connor.” She was about to run out of paperclips. She started looking in her desk for something else. She thought about throwing her pens but actually likes her pens. She gets them special because the precinct pens suck ass. 

Connor rolled his eyes. “Well if you’re done throwing stuff at it, I have a lead for your case.” 

Reed shut her drawer and stood up “Hear that, Tin Can? We’ve got a lead. You going to follow me or do I need to take you to the garbage dump?” The RK900 stood. “That’s what I thought.” 

—— 01001110 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 ——

RK900 entered his mind palace. A zen garden. He walked over to where Amanda was trimming her roses and watched wordlessly. Eventually she turned around and greeted “It's good to see you.”

RK900 did not respond so she continued “Congratulations. Finding that deviant was far from easy. It’s a shame that he self destructed before we had a chance to study it and find out what happened” Her eyes were harsh. “The interrogation seemed challenging to you. What did you think of the deviant?”

“The model was clearly defective.” RK900 finally spoke for the first time. 

Amanda nodded and went back to her roses. “Detective Reed has been officially assigned to the deviancy case. What do you make of her?” 

“I do not have a definitive opinion.” 

“You are aware of your orders concerning her?” She reminded. 

“Of course.” He assured. 

She turned around to face him. “More and more androids show signs of deviancy. There are millions in circulation. If they become unstable the consequences will be disastrous.” She took a step toward him. “You are the most advanced prototype CyberLife has ever created. If anyone can find out what’s happening, it’s you.”

“I won’t fail.” 

She started to walk away, but then turned back to add, “Hurry, there’s little time.” 

———————

Nines walked into the Detroit Police Department and went over to the receptionist desk. After introducing himself and providing his credentials to the ST300 he was allowed into the bullpen. 

Nines walked in, quickly scanning the room but not finding the detective. He did however hear her laugh. He followed the sound to the break room. Nines made eye contact with Detective Anderson as he continued talking. Detective Reed followed his gaze and saw the android, scowling. 

Nines walked into the room and Detective Reed clapped her hands and said “Congratulations on last night, by the way. Very impressive.” She turned to Connor “Come on, Connor, we can’t let your dad take all the credit. He might have supplied the gun but it was this thing that made our suspect want to blow its brains out last night.”

“Hello Detective Reed.” Nines said. 

“Let’s see if there’s anything this hunk of plastic can do anything right. Bring me a coffee, dipshit.” Reed ordered. Nines was not a domestic model. Getting coffee was not what he was made for. But Reed is his human handler and he must obey his human handler unless it conflicted with higher priority mission parameters. “Come on, get a move on!” 

Nines turned around and took one of the styrofoam cups and poured some of the fresh coffee into it. He turned back around and placed it neatly on the table in front of the two humans. Reed ignored the cup and walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut. 

Androids don’t feel pain. But Reed definitely did. She cried out in pain, holding her wrist. RK900s self defense module kicked in and her grabbed her injured arm, twisted it behind her back and put her in what his programming informed him was an uncomfortable position but would not further injure her unless she did something stupid. RK900 held the position for 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 then let go, letting her fall on her hands and knees. 

She scrambled to her feet and aggression was clear on her face when a voice hollered “REED!” 

Captain Jeffrey Fowler was standing a few feet away. “My office. Now.” He demanded. Nines watched the detective fidgeted with her clothes before storming out of the break room. Detective Anderson shrugged and chugged the coffee Nines got before following her out. Nines also left and followed her into the Captain’s office. 

Nines stood behind the detective as she fought with her captain. Her utter lack of respect for her superior was noted by the RK900 and put in a folder where he was keeping information about his handler… or partner, as the captain put it. He also had in it the information he found on the internet about her the night before and other observations he has made. 

Detective Reed does not like her brother. Detective Reed does not like Lieutenant Anderson. Detective Reed seems to not like most things, the only exception Nines has found being Connor, who she is still rude and confrontational with. This is most likely why znines was designed to look like the man, in hopes that it will create a subconscious response and the detective would be more prone to cooperate with him. It did not seem to be working yet as Reed stood up and left the office with a slam of the door. 

Nines quietly left after her, following her to her desk. Once she recognized his presence she looked up, rolled her eyes and focused on the terminal at her desk. Nines easily accessed the terminal in order to send her a message. 

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ If there is a desk I could use I would like to start looking at the files on deviants _ . 

Reed looked up “Don’t fucking hack my computer.” Well that was simply incorrect. Hacking implies that the RK900 got past firewalls or password protections. He was simply interfacing with it using the WiFi. 

** _313 248 317 - 87_ **

_ I am not hacking your computer. I am simply sending harmless messages to you through it.  _

“Well, fucking don’t do it like that. It’s creepy. Use a messaging app like a normal person. Or, I don’t know, try  _ talking. _ ” Last night the RK900 had used a messaging app on her phone and it had made the Detective angry. Nines was starting to think there was no winning with the detective when it came to the right and wrong ways of communicating with her. She shook her head. “There’s an empty desk there.” She gestured to the desk across from her. 

Nines nodded and sat at the indicated desk silently. He removed his synthetic skin from his hand and interfaced with the terminal in front of him. After a moment the detective spoke to him. “So why do you talk sometimes but others you insist on messaging me?” 

This was not a command. It was not a question relating to the case. RK900 did not have to answer. Something small and light hit him in the head. A paperclip.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” She said loudly. 

This childish behavior was unbecoming of a police detective. 

“Awww did I hurt your feelings? Is that why you’re giving me the silent treatment?” Reed mocked. She threw another paperclip. “Come on, Tin Can, aren’t you going to talk to your new partner?” She threw another paperclip. 

Someone walked up to her and Reed turned to see Connor standing by her. “Having fun?” He asked. 

Reed threw another paperclip. “Yes, actually I am.” She grinned grabbing another paperclip. “Do you need something?” This one got stuck in his hair. 

“Why are you throwing paper clips at your android?” Connor asked exasperated. 

“Because he’s ignoring me.” She threw another paper clip. 

“And you’re physically unable to react in any way other than that of a five year old?” 

Reed shrugged “Don’t think I asked for your opinion, Connor.” RK900 should not be paying attention. Neither of the humans were speaking to him. He should be working. But for some reason no matter how hard he tried at least half of his attention stayed on them. 

**Software Instability ^**

Connor rolled his eyes. “Well if you’re done throwing stuff at it, I have a lead for your case.” 

RK900 didn’t move. Didn’t want to attract attention to himself so that he could hear more. “Hear that, Tin Can? We’ve got a lead. You going to follow me or do I need to take you to the garbage dump?” The RK900 stood. “That’s what I thought.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am a slave to kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and any and all feedback <3 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr too https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deviant-sasshole


End file.
